Lost Between Both Worlds
by Black-Silver-White
Summary: A wish bring them to this world, and a wish bring them out of this world. But as secrets start to unfold, and truths start revealing, they start to think, maybe it's more than meets the eye. P.S. This is a re-write from the original (and deleted) story.


**Heya guys! I accidentally deleted the original story and I lost the document so here is the new and rewrite version! Hopefully it'll be better than the original one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost. Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara own it.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Two girls, one with brown hair, and one with black, are playing at the sea-shore. Both splashing water at each other, making their clothes and their hair wet. Their childish laughter fills the air as the blackette tackles the brunette to the water.

"Kara! You're making my hair wet!" the brunette, Sarah, whines while pushing the other girl off.

"No duh! We're at the beach!" Kara points out in a childish way while she crosses her hands in front of her chest.

"But mom braided it! And now it's ruined!" Sarah retorts, grabbing her braided brown hair. While Kara merely rolls her eyes and run her hands through her shoulder-length, wavy, black hair.

"It's not messy so it shouldn't be thought as one!"

"But it's wet, so it should!"

The two twins start to argue around to their little world, ignoring the other two presences sitting on the sandy ground with an umbrella protecting them from the sun. Though, it looks like the umbrella is shielding them from each other more than it protecting them on hot day on the beach.

"They're happy." One of the two presences, a man with brown hair, comments idly while watching the two kids.

"For now." The woman with the black hair sitting next to the man adds bitterly but softly.

"Look, Lara-" "Don't."

Lara stopped the man half-sentence with narrowed eyes. He only stares at her, either waiting for her to continue or waiting for his chance to continue.

"Don't 'Lara' me. Okay? You broke our promise."

Hearing what she said, it makes him want to run his hand through his hair and groans in frustration. "It's only one time! And it was a mistake!"

"Stone, I don't care if it's only one time. Cheating is not a mistake, it's an option!" By now she was close to yelling, but she holds herself from attracting her daughters' attentions. "And there's a reason why I choose you! You're the only one I could trust fully in this world, but now, I'm starting to doubt about the fact."

Through halfway the woman's speech, Stone is starting to feel frustrated and he grits his teeth subconsciously. Then by the end of it, he finds himself yelling at her. "Look, I get why you're so cautious and I understand why, but you're safe now! You said it yourself; _they_ couldn't get to _you_ anymore!"

"But sooner or later, I will need to come back, and by my calculations, I wouldn't be there when I had to." Lara retorts back.

"What are you saying?" Stone asks, but Lara answered him with silence, and instead keeps an eye on the twins.

"No," Stone exclaims, finally realizing what she meant. "I don't care what happen, but you are not going to make them involved!"

"Do you think I want this to happen?" Lara asks, her voice rising and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not the one who set up how people's lives or fates work! But even I know that they need _our _precious girls, and sooner or later, they will get pulled inside this mess."

For a second nothing but the sound of Lara's heavy breaths filled the air, but then Stone speaks up.

"There's a way for them to live peacefully and not get involved in your messed up, troublesome world." He says, getting up and heading toward the girls.

"What are you doing?" Lara asks with alarm, also standing up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stone answers mockingly before walking again. But this time she holds on to him, preventing him from walking anymore step.

"No, please don't." Lara pleads, obviously pained and desperate; judging from her tightening grip and glossy eyes.

"Taking them away from me won't stop_ them_ from tracking them down."

"Well, as you said," Stone starts, giving her a mocking look. "You're not the one set up how people's lives work so the one that does plan all of this from the beginning."

It's as if his words were a slap to the woman's face, slowly she let's go of her hold and do nothing except watching her husband taking away their innocent and confused children.

**-A Few Years Later- **

"Hi mom!" a black-haired girl greets a woman known as her mother as she went inside the music room from the window. No seriously, she climbs up a tree to sneak inside the two-story high manor from the window. Why did she go with all the troubles when she could just get in from the door you ask? Let's just say she's good at sneaking around.

"Kara," Lara sighs, not showing any signs of surprise from her place in the piano. "You could just enter from the front door, that's why 'doors' are invented."

"I'm just being careful," Cara shrugged off shamelessly, taking a seat next to her mother on the piano bench. "Besides, dad might know I'm sneaking around to see you."

A small, half-hearted smile appears on the woman's face before she looks down again at the piano keys. "He's just being protective."

Kara scoffs at what her mother said and press a random keynote. "You should add 'over' in big, bold letter," she says. "Besides you're just divorcing, it doesn't stop you for being my mom."

Her mother smiles and ruffles her wavy, black hair. It's slightly longer now than when she was a kid, now it reaches past her shoulder already. "I thought you had a new one now?"

"Lliana? The bitch doesn't classify enough to even be a step-mother." Kara says harshly, pressing another random keynote, and ignoring Lara's half-surprised, half-disapproving look.

"How did you know that word?" Lara asks, not ready of the idea of her mature-11-year-old child starting to have a colorful word in her dictionary.

Kara gives her mother a questioning look and her eyebrow rise slightly. "Of course I know, isn't bitch a dog?" she asks, looking more confused when her mother almost sighs in relief.

"Wait, why is she a dog?" Lara asks, confused, finally realizing the weird part of her statement.

"Well, a dog in heat," Kara states. "I caught her with a few men several times now."

Knowing that her ex-husband's new wife is cheating makes Lara winces. "Does your father know?"

"No. He's being ignorant, thinking she's not going to cheat." Kara scoffs.

"Anyway, mom I found this awesome manga yesterday. It's only been published awhile, but it's really good." Kara beams. "But I don't bring it with me today, so I'll show you next time."

"I think it's called… 07-Ghost?" Kara says slowly, not noticing her mother's stiffening and the tension starts to fill the air. "Yup, it's called that."

Kara waits for her mother reaction, but after finding her mother's frozen she soon finds herself waving her hand in front of her mother's face. "Mom, you're there?"

"Ah, yes I'm here," Lara says tersely, finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"Mom, are you sick?" Kara asks, worried clearly written on her face.

"No. I'm just remembering a song for you and your twin's birthday." Lara says softly, trying to distract Kara from her earlier panicking.

"Eh, you already wrote one? Our birthdays are in two weeks." Kara says quizzically, but then a frown appears on her face when she remembers something. "Mom, about Sarah…"

"She already thinks of Lliana as her new mother." Lara continued Kara's sentence, a look of understanding appear on her face and a sad smile curls up on her face. "I know. Sarah is always the more trusting one."

"Mom…"

"Anyway, do you want to hear the song?"

"Nah, making it a surprise is better." Kara answers with a toothy grin.

"Okay, I'll show you in two weeks." Lara promised.

"And I'll be waiting!"

* * *

"Happy birthday you two!" Lara states cheerfully with a smile on her face at the smiling twin.

"Thanks mom!" Sarah exclaims, beating Kara from hugging her first.

Pushing the annoyed feeling she's having, Kara forces a smile on her face and waits for her turn to hug her mother.

"Anyway, I write a song for you guys want to hear it?" Lara asks, sitting down on the piano bench.

"Yup!" The twins exclaimed, also sitting on the bench. Again, Kara has to push her feelings aside as Sarah sits on her mother's right spot. Or could she say _her _spot?

"Kara, sit down already! I want to hear mom's song!" Sarah urges, and Kara once again has to push her negative feelings aside as she sits on her mother's left side.

"Now, Sarah, you can't rush the process of music." Lara says, putting her fingers on the piano keynotes. Taking a breath, she starts to play, her fingers dancing around the keynotes.

It's as if the music a spell, the twins find themselves following the music, and a sort of peace rests inside their heart. Instantly, Kara forgets about her feelings toward her twin as the music calms their negative feelings down.

And that time, nothing but the music fills the air.

* * *

The sky was dark gray and people, starting from children to adults, dressed in black crowds around the grave. They watch the brunette cries her heart out with pitiful glances while the blackette one with confused looks.

Kara didn't cry, but her head is down, her bangs covering her face and her hands fisted tightly besides her. Even though she didn't cry like Sarah did, she felt her heart broke into pieces after getting ripped out and stomped on the ground repeatedly. Even worse.

She heard the whispers and murmurs around the crowd talking about Sarah and her. She heard the words and feels the urge to yell at them. How wrong they are, they don't know the truth, they don't know the difference between her and Sarah's pain, and couldn't help but tighten her fist more.

She heard their words about her not crying, and she almost let her tears escaped, if it weren't for…

'I promised her I won't cry, I promise her I'll stay strong.' Kara thought to herself, trying her best not to break her last promise to her mother.

"Kara?" She snaps her head towards Sarah and finds hate bubbled inside her.

'Stop crying, stop looking so weak, stop breaking your promise to mom.' Kara thought with anger inside her head as she watches Sarah. Tears are streaming down her face, red and puffy her eyes are and pain filled her face. How different she is from her.

Tears may not stream down her face, but the storm inside her heart is more powerful. Her eyes may not be red, but her eyes say the _emptiness_ left inside her heart. Pain didn't filled her face, because _lost _and _sorrow _filled them. Yet, she could be stronger than her.

Then it breaks, all of her feelings rush through all of her vein in a second, and before she knew it, her hand slaps Sarah across her face.

Gasps and shock spread around the crowd and she faintly hear her dad yelling at her, but she only focuses on the shock, wide-eyed, brunette she called her twin.

"Stop crying," Kara starts, her voice low and dangerous, and it makes the people freeze. "Stop being so weak, stop breaking the last promise you made with mom!" her voice is now loud and yelling, and it surprises the people and Sarah on how her voice could be so… _pained _and _angry. _

"Do you know how much I want to _cry? _To _bawl my eyes out? _Yet I didn't, because I want to keep my promise with mom! I want to fill her last request! I thought you get how important it is!"

"I do-" "No, you don't! You don't get it! If you do, you wouldn't be like this! You'd be strong and not cry like what mom told us to!"

In the back of her mind, Kara process that people are holding and pulling her away, and people calming Sarah down but it didn't cease her anger or yelling, or even Sarah's fear at all.

"Why could you cry but I couldn't? I'm hurt _more _than _you_! You're not the one argues with your dad so you could meet your mom! You're not the one who has to sneak around all the time to meet her! You're not the one who visits her when she's sick! You're not the one who comforts her when she's sad! You're not the one who gives her flowers to cheer her up! And you're not the one who knows about how your mom wished your twin and your father were there and not around your step mother who's a slut and do nothing except cheating repeatedly, and then you have to live, thinking that your only presence isn't enough even after you were there for her when no one else _did_!"

As her speech ended, silence filled the air, and people all stare at her, either in shocked, surprised, disbelief, or anger. But she didn't care instead she pulled away out of the people grasps and runs out of the place away. All of her emotions mixed together, anger, regret, sadness, things she couldn't explain. But for now, she just wants to run from all of her problems.

And as if the sky is responding to her un-cried teas, it starts to rain, crying the tears she won't let fall. One raindrop falls on the corner of her eye and continues to fall down her face like a tear.

Watching from a tall tree afar are two men, wearing dark clothing and each wearing a mask that covers half of their face.

"Well, coming to this world is useless now Pandora's gone." One of the men says with a sigh as he sits on the end of one branch, not even fearing of the fact that he could fall off. Instead, he actually looks bored.

"Not really," the other man says with a calculating look on his face. His eyes locked on the twins. "They could be still of use."

"The twins? They never even know who their mother truly is, what makes you think they won't be useless?" the man asked his partner quizzically, looking up.

"Their mother's DNA is in their veins, they have her power. Weaker and un-trained of course, but it's still what we're looking for." The other man states, a sinister smirk appear on his face.

"So we're capturing them?" the man asks with an excited grin.

"No, by the time we succeed the portal will be closed and we'll be trapped in this world for three years." The other man says, waving his partner's idea away.

"Fine buzz kill," the man says, huffing. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We wait," the man says. "If we're lucky in three years they will come to our world."

"Why are you so sure?"

"In this world humans are weak, _vulnerable, _they'll fall for everything, even wishing or making a deal with the wrong person. As long as they are in here and their mother's protection is no more, they'll do something reckless."

"And by that time we'll be ready?" The man asks, his grin returning again.

The other man didn't say anything, except he raises his hand, summoning words and forming a ball of energy. Then, he slams the ball to the tree, and in instant a portal suddenly opens up on the tree.

The two men quickly get inside the portal, closing it right after they have left. Just like that, the portal closes off, not leaving any signs of the portal or the two men on the tree at all. Just like the wind.

* * *

**Done! Okay, first of all I just want to point out, this is a PROLOGUE (a long one at that), it only explain my OC's life. Okay? **

**Oh, does anyone know where I could read the 07-Ghost Begleiter chapter? I've been looking for it and I've come up with nothing. Zero. Void. Zip. Nada. So please… I could use some help *puppy dog eyes* **

**I accept reviews and criticism. Bye!**


End file.
